


My Cupid

by shushumimi123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Head Boy James, James is a wild one, M/M, Prefect Rose, Prefect Scorpius, Rose is the best, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: -"What's that," Albus asked, pointing at the thing. It was definitely an instrument. With the strings in the middle and the curved U-shape wood frame. But it wasn't a harp. Harps were huge. This was really small."It's a Lyre," Scorpius chirped and sat down next to him. He settled the Lyre on his lap and played a chord. -The story of Scorpius finding a Lyre and reminds Albus of Valentine's day's favourite angel.





	My Cupid

"Urgh, I hate him. James is an idiot. There's no way I'm wearing this," Rose grumbled and tossed the outrageous cloak onto the Slytherin coffee table.

Albus snickered and picked it up, wrapping it around his shoulders and batting his eyelashes over the cheap gold fur and waved it around until the red hearts started to move. "I don't know. I think it's adorable. Perfect for Valentine's day," he teased, laughing when Rose made a strangling gesture at him from her seat. 

"Sod off. All of the Prefects are complaining. None of us what to wear these. They're gross."

Albus nodded in agreement, but he couldn't help but smile. She had been boasting about being a Prefect all year, and now karma's biting back. What sweet revenge. 

Until he realized,"Wait, does Scorpius have to wear this too?"

Rose nodded and bit her lip. "Yup. And you should've seen him," she said and laughed softly. "He was so offended! Like, he was like 'You want me to wear this? This itchy, fake, ugly thing? Me? A Malfoy'," Rose imitated in a post accent and laughed. "But, not to James of course. He just sat there, beet red with his green one in his hands."

Albus laughed along with her and could imagine the look on his boyfriend's face. Scorpius biting his lower lip, eyebrows knitted together with his face red, trying to go to his happy place instead of fight. Scorpius hated confrontation, and Albus loved seeing him hold himself back.

Suddenly the Slytherin entrance opened and stumbled in Scorpius. Well, speak of the devil.

"Rose!" Scorpius yelled out and rushed to them and placed his foot on the table with a heroic stance. "I've saved us from those hideous cloaks," he announced. 

Rose sat up. "Woah, really? How?"

Scorpius smirked at the two, and from behind his back, he pulled out a... uh...

"What's that," Albus asked, pointing at the thing. It was definitely an instrument. With the strings in the middle and the curved U-shape wood frame. But it wasn't a harp. Harps were huge. This was really small.

"It's a Lyre," Scorpius chirped and sat down next to Al. He settled the Lyre on his lap and played a chord. 

Albus had to admit, it sounded very nice, but by the look on Rose's face, she was thinking the same thing as him.

"Um, that's supposed to help us, how," she asked, leaning back up in her seat.

Scorpius grinned and sat up, going into his usual story-mode stance. "Well, after our meeting I went to the Room of Requirement to get rid of my cloak you see. And when I dumped it, I saw this old thing just resting against a huge pile of books. And I knew that this was going to save us," he said, pausing for dramatic effect.

Albus smiled fondly at him and rested against the backrest, draping on leg over Scorpius' lap, careful not to hit the Lyre.

"I took it with me, spruced it up and took it to James. At first, he thought I was just pulling his leg. But then I played a couple things for him, and he was so blown away," Scorpius said and laughed. "Like, I wish you guys saw his face. It was like he saw someone throw a quaffle and score from the other end of a Quidditch pitch."

Albus nodded. That was a pretty good analogy for his Quidditch crazed brother. "So, what happened next? He let you play this in exchange for not wearing the cloak?"

Scorpius nodded. "Exactly. But I also asked if Rose could not wear hers in exchange for flying me everywhere," he said and finger-gunned her with a cheeky grin.

"Ahh, I love you," she cheered and bounced off her seat and went to hug him, careful of the instrument. She nuzzled her cheek against her hair as Scorpius wore an amused grin. "Have I mentioned you are my favourite Slytherin ever?"

Scorpius laughed and let himself be hugged as Albus pouted at her. "Hey, what about me?"

Rose looked at him and shrugged. "Meh. You're like forth," she teased, and the two laughed at Albus' pout. How rude.

When she pulled away, Scorpius leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "It's okay, Al. You're my favourite Slytherin," he said, resting his head on his shoulder, giving him his big ol' puppy eyes.

Albus smiled at him and rolled his eyes. "You're such a nerd," he said and turned to them. "But, I get to follow you guys and take pictures of this. Man," he said and chuckled softly. "Mr. Malfoy is going to get a kick out of this," he said and already mentally writing this letter about another one of Scorpius' antics. 

 

\----

 

When the day in question finally arrived, Albus pouted as he sat alone at the Slytherin table, watching as couples take their seats, friends hugging, and cards getting exchanged as the school filed in for breakfast. Unfortunately, the Prefects were meeting up right now to prepare for the day and by the sound of it, a little performance too. All while it left Albus alone to sulk.

As things started to settle, the ceiling began to sprinkle some sparkles, along with a familiar harp-like strum coming from outside the door, catching the attention of everybody as they opened up and the Prefects started to fly in on their brooms.

James was the first one to enter, and by Merlin, he had gone all out. And by the look on Professor McGonagall's face, she did not approve this. James was in a Toga. The skirt only reaching his midthighs and a single heart-covered sash covering his chest. Talk about fan service. 

He had a bow and arrow in his hand and shot it at a back wall. Albus watched the tip on the arrow stick to the wall and transform into a giant banner of Red, Pink and white with hearts and giant words reading 'Happy Valentine's day' pumping in the middle. 

Albus laughed and cheered with the other students as he watched the other prefects shuffle in. The Head Girl wore a Toga as well. But hers went to her ankles and covered her entire chest like a decent role-model they were supposed to be. She shot her own arrow into the sky, and the sparkles turned into sweet-smelling rose petals, gathering 'oos' and 'aahs' from the crowd.

But this was the part Albus was waiting for. He watched as the other Prefects fly in and quickly spotted Rose and Scorpius. Rose was guiding the broom with their backs to each other and Scorpius' was strumming along on the Lyre. And Albus couldn't help but admit that Scorpius certainly looked angelic. 

Rose flew their broom around to the Slytherin side, opposite of the Ravenclaw Prefects as they entered. Albus looked up and caught Scorpius' eye, blowing him a kiss as they passed, grinning victourously when Scorpius blushed and blew him one in return.

Once the Prefects settled in front of the Teacher's table, they dismounted their brooms and bowed. Except for James. Merlin knows the teachers did not want to see that.

From the looks of it, James changed his mind about the Prefect's attire. Instead of those hideous robes, they were all wearing white with a single sash with hearts in the colour of their house. Much more classy than before. Plus, the white suit really suited Scorpius' height and features.

Albus rested his elbow on the table and cradled his cheek in his hand, making love-eyes at his boyfriend. He didn't even bother listening to James' speech because he was too busy thinking about what a great day this was going to be.

 

\----

 

"That was a good class," Albus said as he stood outside their potions classroom, holding the Lyre while Scorpius mounted the broom.

Rose gave him a teasing look. "Wow. That's new. Are you sure it was class? Or was it the view," she joked, wiggling her eyebrows at him. If she could do them individually, it would've been funnier. But it got the point across nevertheless.

Albus' cheeks went pink, and he rolled his eyes. "Duh, the view. Please," he said and turned to Scorpius, leaning up to peck his lips before handing him the Lyre.

Scorpius chuckled and adjusted himself, folding one leg over before settling the instrument. "Oh, Al. When are you going to pay attention in class," he asked as Rose kicked off and the two just hovered over the floor as Scorpius played, going slow so Al can keep up. 

"When you stop looking so damn attractive, that's when," Albus replied and placed his hand on Scorpius' thigh, watching his fingers strum along. "You know, you seriously amaze me with all the things you can do. Like, A Lyre. Who knew?"

Scorpius blushed at the compliment and smiled. "Well, it's like the harp. Just smaller. And you know me. Full of hidden talents," he said, wiggling his fingers before playing again. Albus knew he meant it innocently, but it could be taken no other way. So Al just bit his lip and nodded along. 

Rose chuckled softly and shook her head. "You guys are so gross. I can't believe I have to chauffer you and listen to this all day," she said and waved her wand to cause some more sparkles, waving at a couple people who watched Scorpius play.

"Hey, better then that ugly cloak," Scorpius pointed out, and the three of them laughed.

"Yeah, what happened to yours anyway," Albus asked as they headed up the stairs.

"Oh, I burned it." Rose hummed happily as if no big deal.

Scorpius' eyes widened, and he looked back at her. "Really?"

Rose laughed and nodded. "Yup. In the Gryffindor fireplace and all."

Scorpius huffed and thought for a moment. "I should've done that too."

Albus laughed and shooked his head. "No way. Slytherin House doesn't have good ventilation. The fumes would've probably killed us."

Scorpius laughed, tossing his head back against Rose. Albus bit his lip as he grinned. There was nothing that brightened his day up more than Scorpius laughing. 

When they reached the top of the steps, Albus grabbed Scorpius' sash and tugged him into a deep kiss, his hand on Scorpius' thigh to keep him steady.

Scorpius squeaked in surprise before kissing back, unable to let out a quiet moan as he urged on.

But it was only when Rose shook the broom that the two pulled apart. "Hey, birdbrains. No PDA on the broom. Geez, you're both so gross."

"You're gross," Albus whined back and stuck his tongue out at her, turning back to Scorpius and laughed with him. 

There was a feeling of warmth that swelled his chest like nothing before. The way Scorpius shared that look with him. How they knew exactly what each other was thinking. And with the way he was all dressed up today, floating around like Cupid himself with the constant aura of romance around him, there was no mistaking the feeling. But the very idea of it made Albus' face go brighter than the red of the hearts on Rose's sash. 

 

\---

 

During lunch, Scorpius was stationed in the Courtyard while Rose got a break to eat and be with her own Valentine. And with Scorpius in the Courtyard, it meant Albus was there too. And as a Malfoy, Scorpius found no better place to sit than in the tree in the middle of everything. Scorpius had placed a warming charm around them so they wouldn't freeze amongst the trees. 

Scorpius was leaning against once branch, playing 'Gymnopédie 1ère' while Albus sat across him, opening the basket they got from the kitchen and nibbled on one of the heart-shaped sandwiches.

Albus had been watching the many couples walk through the courtyard. Many found them, but none seemed to be bothered, and neither were they. Everyone was enjoying their time with their Valentine's, including the two of them.

When the sandwich was done, Albus licked his fingers as he turned his attention to Scorpius. His boyfriend, rested his head against the tree, his eyes half closed as his fingers plucked the strings, the beautiful peace ringing around them before reaching anyone else. How he licked his lips so subtly, unaware of what that did to Albus.

The way he sat there, his neck arched back and his body so relaxed, Albus couldn't help but feel his chest pounding again. That familiar feeling was back. And this time he embraced it as he let himself study his boyfriend.

Scorpius was still coming into himself, sure. But there was no doubt that Puberty was doing wonders for him. He was tall- taller than Albus, and his nose became sharp and his jaw, defined. His lashes were long, and Albus could've sworn his eyes sparkled silver anytime they kissed. 

And the way Scorpius looked when he was distracted. That was Albus' favourite. There was no doubt in his mind that Scorpius was not just cute or handsome. But beautiful. Truly beautiful. Like an angel. 

Albus watched for a while more before sitting up and picking up a chocolate strawberry and held it to Scorpius' lips. As much as he loved staring at Scorpius, he cared about him enough to make sure he'd never go hungry again. 

He laughed softly when Scorpius blinked in surprise and sat up. "Hm? Oh, thanks," he mumbled and took the whole strawberry into his mouth except for the stem and grinned, covering his mouth with his hand as he chewed.

The two boys laughed, and Scorpius managed to chew the strawberry and was about to wipe the juices on his sleeve, but Albus was quicker and patted his lips with a napkin. "I swear, you eat sweets like you're still five," Albus teased, and Scorpius laughed. 

"What can I say? Sweets are amazing."

"More amazing than kisses," Albus hummed, looking up at Scorpius with a mischevious look.

Scorpius blushed and sat up. "Al, nothing is more amazing than a kiss from you," Scorpius insisted, and Albus' heart started to swell up again. How could someone so handsome still be so cute?

Albus hummed and took Scorpius' hand, guiding it away from the Lyre and laced their fingers together. "Why don't you take a break. Come on, focus on your Valentine, love," Albus whispered and leaned forward.

Scorpius didn't have to be told twice to meet Al halfway, kissing him. And with the heat of the other and the sweet taste of strawberries, he felt like nothing could ever top this moment. 

 

\----

 

Dinner had been the end of their Prefect duties. After the final meal, there were no more flying around and candy-grams and additions to the sparkles that have already been created. And as sad as Albus was that Scorpius would change out of his suit, he was glad that Scorpius would come back to regular student Scorp instead of Prefect Malfoy.

The two walked hand-in-hand back to the Common Room, Albus holding onto the Lyre while Scorpius stretched out his fingers and give them a break.

"I could use some cuddles and relaxation time. It's tiring having so many people watching us all day," Scorpius said, and Albus couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, me too-" he paused and stepped into the Common Room before continuing. "-and our roommates are out, remember? So we've got the room to ourselves."

Scorpius blushed and nudged him, smiling. "Oh, come off it," he mumbled, feeling a bit flustered by the comment.

Albus brought his hand to his lips and kissed it. Albus looked up at Scorpius to find the other staring back. And with a beat of silence, the both of them sprinted up the stairs, their laughter echoing through the empty house.

 

\---

 

Albus let out a soft groan as he shifted from laying on his back to his side. As he untangled himself from the duvet, he heard the unmistakable plucking of a harmony flowing through the sanctuary that was his four-poster. 

As he cracked his eyes opened, he turned towards his legs and relaxed at the sight in front of him.

Scorpius sat on the edge of the bed, legs drawn up with the Lyre resting on his knee and his cheek on the instrument. His fingers strummed the strings, Albus watching them vibrate before falling still, waiting to be plucked again.

Albus watched the expression on Scorpius' face. Calm and in his own world. It definitely was a work of art. Scorpius was a work of art.

As Albus shifted to get a better view, Scorpius stopped strumming and lifted his head, giving Albus a sheepish grin when he saw he was awake. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Albus shook his head and covered his mouth as he yawned. "It's fine," he whispered and glanced around, noticing it was much darker now than when they had slept. "What time is it?"

Scorpius shrugged. "Late. Everyone's asleep," he answered and turned back to the instrument, debating if he should continue. 

"You can keep playing if you want," Albus suggested, and Scorpius looked at him in surprise by how spot on he was before the two fell into a smile. "You sure?"

Albus nodded and reached over and took his hand. "I'm sure. It's nice watching you play. You look like an angel when you play."

Scorpius blinked at his comment, and even in the darkness, there was no doubt he was blushing. He looked down and licked his lip shyly before smiling. "Yeah?"

Albus felt his heart skip a beat at sight in front of him and nodded, his own cheeks going red. "Yeah," he mumbled and let go of his hand and relaxed. The familiar feeling flooded his chest and it took over his entire mind. Love. There was no denying that Albus Potter was absolutely, completely, unmistakably in love with Scorpius Malfoy. The thought made him smile. It felt good to finally say the word- mentally, of course. But right now, he'd keep it close to his chest. Because right now, none of them wanted to break the peace that settled around them.

"Hey-" Albus said, and Scorpius paused to look at him. "Happy Valentine's day."

Scorpius' smiled and leaned over, pressing the most gentle kiss upon his boyfriend's lips. "Happy Valentine's day to you too," he whispered and sat up.

And behind the safety of the curtains, Scorpius resumed playing the Lyre as Albus watched, falling more and more in love with his Cupid.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story! I really like the idea of Scorpius being musically gifted and I thought a Valentine's story would be great.
> 
> If you guys want I might post the part where Albus and Scorpius are in their dorm alone ;) but we'll see
> 
> Thank you so much for reading xx


End file.
